PSASBR - Episode 1: Monkey Problem
by JaredTheMan05
Summary: I've mad my first episode. I'm very sorry for putting this up late I had a lot of coursework which I needed to complete but I hope you enjoy reading this, feel free to leave a few comments whether they're good or bad. Once again if you have any ideas that you want me to write down then by all mean tell me and I'll see what I can do. (Next Episode: Two Toro's are better than one)
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE ROYALE**

Episode 1

Monkey Problem

Chapter 1

"Get back here" Spike shouted as he was running after a pipo monkey with his monkey net down a hallway, he had been trying to catch it this whole evening. Spike is a young and energetic boy filled with plenty of spunk and a bit of attitude.

He spent his childhood trying to protect the world from Specter and his apes, but right now he's trying to protect the All-Stars by stopping the monkeys from taking over their home.

Spike was still trying to catch the pipo monkey when he turned right down another hallway. Spike turned right very quickly thinking he would be able to catch it, instead he bumped right into Sir Daniel Fortesque which made them both fell to the floor quite hard. Spike looked to see the monkey laughing and jumping then ran off to cause more trouble.

He was about to go after it when Sir Daniel's body was trying to get his head but kept on kicking it with his feet accidentally. Instead of running off trying to catch the monkey, Spike helped Sir Daniel by getting his head and put it in his hand. When he got his head back on he muffled "Thank you Spike". Even though it was hard to tell what Sir Daniel would say, Spike could tell that he thanked him.

He just realised that he completely forgotten about the monkey, he was about to run off when he asked Sir Daniel if he could help him. "Of course, you helped me so I'll help you" he said giving him a thumbs up. Spike understood what he meant and was thrilled, this means he can get the job done quickly so he could have time to relax.

The two of them set off to go after and catch the pipo monkey. When Spike and Sir Daniel saw it opening a door and running through it they both charged at the door hoping that they would catch it, but it disappeared.

They were in the main dining room where all of the All-Stars would eat their meals although they can eat in their rooms, the kitchen and the living room. But more importantly it was used for any kind of meetings they'd have. There was a huge painting based on Sandover Village with people playing golf, most of the All-Stars admire it.

"I know he's in here somewhere" said Spike looking around. He began to look underneath the table while Sir Daniel checked around and behind him to make sure that the pipo monkey didn't escape through the door. Sir Daniel noticed that something in the room wasn't right, he looked up to see the chandelier was moving back and forth quite slowly. He looked even closer to see the pipo monkey eating a banana.

Sir Daniel pointed to the chandelier and tried to shout out "There he is" but due to the fact he can't speak Spike wasn't able to hear him. Annoyed by this Sir Daniel slammed the table really hard to get his attention. Spike got shocked by this which made him hit his head. "Ouch" he said getting up from under the table and rubbing his head, "That hurts, what is it, did you find him?"

He pointed to the chandelier, Spike looked to see the pipo monkey jumped off onto the table then the floor to make his way to the door where Sir Daniel was. he tried to catch him but unfortunately he missed because it was small enough to run through his legs. Spike and Sir Daniel immediately chased after it.

The pipo monkey started running up the stairs to the first floor where all of the All-Stars had their own bedrooms. Spike and Sir Daniel made their way to the top of the stairs.

They looked to see where it headed of to. They both found the pipo monkey opening a door to a bedroom, but what scared these two was that this room belonged to Colonel Radec. "Oh no" said Spike whilst running up to the monkey, "We've got to stop him from entering the room". But it was too late because the pipo monkey managed to open the door and burst right in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few minutes earlier…..

"Die Scum" said Radec as he was playing with his helghast action figures, he even had some which are the All-Stars. His favourite which he likes to play a lot was an action figure of himself. Radec took a helghast soldier and tried to voice act saying "Look men it's Radec, now that he's here he'll crush our enemies and save Helghan". He was about to put it back into its position when he also added "And he's also super awesome".

Radec got his action figure of himself and faced it towards the All-Stars. "Now" he said, "Time to end this". He began doing some gun and explosion sounds whilst knocking some of them over. There were a few All-Stars left so Radec gave his toy an Arc Cannon to take down the rest except Nariko.

When he finished taking them down he got his helghast action figures and voice acted saying "Yeah, well done Radec, you're truly amazing". Then he moved them to the side so he can get Nariko and Radec close together. He was about to make them both kiss when he stopped, "Is that really my kind of character" he thought to himself .

He was about to put them down when his bedroom door swung right open causing him to panic. He hid his action figures as fast as he could by putting his pillow on top of them besides his Colonel Radec figure and turned around to see who barged in.

He saw Spike and Sir Daniel outside who both looked very scared to see him. Luckily for Radec they didn't notice he was also scared for almost seeing him playing with his toys. "What do you want and why didn't you knock on the door first?" he asked trying to sound threatening. They were both speechless for a few seconds when Spike answered him even though he was afraid to talk to him. "We weren't the ones who opened your door it was-" he got interrupted by Radec who said "Look if you haven't got anything to say then stop wasting my time, or else".

"Were not wasting your time" Spike replied, "I was going to say it was the pipo monkey who was responsible for this I swear". "He's telling the truth" Sir Daniel muffled trying to back him up. Radec however didn't believe them so he got out his shotgun and aimed it at them saying "Right I've had enough of your foolish nonsense, you've got five seconds to run or I'll shoot you". He was about to start the count down when they both instantly ran off.

Radec closed the door behind him putting his shotgun against a wall and gave off a sigh of relief. "That was a close one" he thought to himself, "I should really be more careful next time". He was about to play with his action figures when he noticed that his Colonel Radec toy was missing. He looked under the pillow but it wasn't there. "Where could it be" he said to himself.

He heard a small noise from behind him, he looked to see the pipo monkey trying to open the door holding his favourite toy in his hand. Not only was Radec furious by this but he was also worried on what the All-Stars would think when they see his action figure.

Radec reached for his shotgun so he could shoot the pipo monkey but the door was already open. "Oh god" he said, "Where did that bloody monkey go".

* * *

Spike was out of breath from all of the running except for Sir Daniel who had no organs. He tapped Spike on the shoulder asking "What do we do now?", he looked confused at what Sir Daniel just said. "What?" Spike asked, he pointed in the direction where Radec's room was. "Oh right" he said understanding what Sir Daniel meant, "I'm not going to catch a monkey who's around a crazy, cold blooded person who's obsessed with power".

Sir Daniel agreed with him in this situation, then he added "Maybe we should wait until the monkey comes out". Suddenly they heard a gun being fired from the distance, the firing was getting closer and closer to where their location is. They both looked around the corner to see who it was, it was the pipo monkey running from Radec who was firing his shotgun at it. Both Spike and Sir Daniel immediately went after the pipo monkey but also made sure that they didn't get shot down along with it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In a different part of the mansion there was a two-sided paper dog named Parappa the Rappa who does kung fu trained by Chop Chop Master Onion, performs his talents at rapping and keeping the crowd amazed. But what makes him truly super is his indomitable belief in himself.

He just finished doing some kung fu moves and supers in the training room and went off to his room to take a nice hot relaxing bath, when Parappa was finished he got his skateboard and started riding it down the hallway. "I think I'm putting in more effort into my fighting skills" he thought to himself, "I wished Sunny Funny could see how much of a man I really am".

Parappa was about to go down another hallway when he stopped to see a Pipo Monkey running past him. He looked in the direction from who it was running away from. He saw Spike catching after it. "Ah he must be catching after the monkeys again" Parappa thought to himself. But then he saw Sir Daniel catching up with Spike which made him slightly confused, he also saw Radec chasing after them shouting "Get back here", now Parappa wanted to know what was going on so he decided to go after them.

He put in more speed on his skateboard so he could catch up with them. Parappa started to wonder what this was all about, usually Spike would be the one who deals with this kind of problem but he never expected Sir Daniel and Radec to get involved in this.

The Pipo monkey ran down the stairs to the ground floor, Spike managed to get down the stairs without falling over. However the skeletal knight tripped and began rolling down until he was at the bottom, luckily he wasn't hurt so he got up and ran quickly as possible so he could avoid Radec firing at him. Parappa managed to flip his skateboard onto the banister and whilst sliding down until he reached the very bottom. He did another flip and landed safely on the ground then immediately chased after them.

Parappa looked up ahead to see the Pipo Monkey was heading for the lounge. "Oh no, that can't be good" he thought.

* * *

"Come on man, just make a move already" Cole was in a bad mood, he was playing chess with Zeus who was taking a long time deciding on what piece to move next. "I'm thinking, don't pester me mortal" he replied in a mean way.

They weren't the only ones in the room. Sly Cooper was sitting on a couch next to Nathan Drake who was explaining to him about the pages that belonged to his book called the Thievius Raccoonus. Big Daddy was also in the room getting Little Sister a hot chocolate and Fat Princess was getting herself cake. "Ooh yummy" she said whilst walking to the door.

The door flew right open making Fat Princess jump throwing her cake in the air and landed in her hair. Everyone in the room turned around to see a little monkey running in the room with Spike behind it. The Pipo Monkey ruined the chess game by knocking over the pieces, nearly ripped a few pages out of the Thievius Raccoonus and made Little Sister drop her hot drink to the floor by scaring her. It was about to make it's escape but Spike finally caught the pesky monkey.

"Yes I finally caught it" he said. Spike was about to leave when he looked to see five people with angry faces looking towards him. "You imbecile" Zeus shouted, "You've ruined my chance of wining the game". "Actually he didn't because you hardly moved a single piece, seriously how long does it take you to just make one move?" said Cole.

Fat Princess walked right up to Spike shouting "You ruined my cake, you horrid boy". "You nearly destroyed my book, do you know how important it is?" Sly asked feeling angry. Then Little Sister came up "I wanted a drink….and you ruined it…get him Mr B", Big daddy started his drill and was about to attack when Cole got in his way. "Leave him alone man" he said "I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to do it on purpose besides it was that monkey wasn't it?". Nathan walked up to him saying "Maybe so but he's clearly responsible for this, so he has to make it up for the havoc he just created".

Cole was about to reply when Radec came into the room. "Give me that" he shouted whilst grabbing Spikes net and reaching inside of it. Radec got his action figure and stormed off throwing the net on the floor.

Spike was about to get his net when Zeus already grabbed it. "Hey give that back!" said Spike reaching his hands for it. He laughed "No mortal". Cole went right in front of him, "This isn't funny man, give it back to him!". Zeus stopped laughing and said "I have a better idea" he destroyed the net into small parts.

Spike got on his knees and started collecting the parts off the floor. "What was that for?" said Spike, he was already feeling upset. Sly walked up to him and pointed "Well that serves you right". "Lets see how you'll like it" said Fat Princess as she got the cake out of her hair.

Cole raised his voice at them "Guys didn't I already just say it wasn't his fault, look I can understand how you feel about this right now but it doesn't give you the right to do something like that". "Enough of this" Zeus roared, he was about to attack with his lightning bolt when Parappa and Sir Daniel came up to help Cole and Spike.

"Lay off him Zeus" said Parappa being protective, "Cole wasn't trying to start a fight with you". Sir Daniel nodded his head in agreement with Parappa. Zeus stopped "Forget this, I'm leaving" he sneered then walked out of the room.

The others did the same except for Nathan who just asked "Why are you siding with him, aren't you annoyed at all that he ruined your game?". Cole just simply said "Not really, I was bored anyway". Nathan shrugged "Suit yourself" and walked through the door.

Then Nariko came in the room looking at Spike who was picking up the parts to his net. "What happened?" she asked. "Lets just say that a fight broke out here, I tried to calm everyone down but Zeus was very impatient", he looked at Sir Daniel and Parappa who were helping Spike. Cole smiled at them and said "Thank you both for sticking up for me and my friend back there".

"No Problem" said Parappa looking back at him. Sir Daniel put a thumbs up saying "Happy to help", Parappa translated it so that everyone would understand what he said.

Nariko walked to the counter to get herself an apple, then she turned around and said "Ah so it must be this monkey problem you keep on dealing with". She looked at the parts of the net in Spikes hand "That net means a lot to you doesn't it?". "Of course it does" he replied, "I use this to help me catch the monkeys I keep on dealing with".

The female warrior took a bite out of the apple and then she spoke "I'm sure it's not that bad". "You don't understand, these monkeys keep on causing trouble and not only that they are trying to take over the planet in my world with Spector leading them" said Spike explaining it to her, holding all the parts in his hands he headed for the door adding "If you'll excuse me I need to get to my room and fix my net".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Spike left the room everyone looked at Cole. "What?" he said noticing it. Nariko looked curious "You both seem to be awfully good friends".

"Well of course" he said, "Ever since that incident we had with the Polygon Man he was interested in my powers and wanted to know how I got it, I told him everything about it and then asked him what he does, he told me about how he deals with monkeys who keep on causing trouble, I'll admit though it may sound strange with what he does but I think he's a good kid".

"I agree" said Parappa when he remembered about how he encountered Spike. Parappa thought he was trying to hurt the monkeys which gave him the wrong idea when actually he was stopping them from ruling over his planet, Spike never intended to actually hurt them.

Sir Daniel looked at Cole and muffled "You should talk to him, see how he's doing and make sure he isn't upset". Cole looked confused "What?", "He said you should talk to him and see if he's alright" said Parappa. He was the only one who can really understand whatever Sir Daniel says.

"Alright I'll go check on him", he was about to go when Nariko stopped him and asked "Cole I need to do some training tomorrow and I also need someone to fight against, are you interested?". "Sure" he said "I've been meaning to do some training as well so I can increase my powers, I'll see you guys later", he left the room heading to Spikes room.

* * *

Spike laid all the parts of his net on the table, he sighed "This is going to take some time to fix this, if only Professor was here he could help me get this fixed quickly". He was about to start repairing when he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked. "It's me Cole, can I come in", "Sure hold on a second". Spike opened the door to let him in then went back to repairing. "Are you still fixing you're net?" Cole asked, "Actually I was about to start" said Spike answering him. "Oh sorry, do you want me to leave?", "No stay, I actually wanted to apologize to you" said Spike.

"You mean for ruining the chess game don't worry about it, infact you saved me from dying of boredom because he didn't move a single piece so I should be thanking you" said Cole cheering him up, then added "I bet that old coot keeps on thinking which piece to move first". Spike joked about it saying "Or maybe he doesn't even know which one to move at all".

They both laughed, even though it was funny Cole thought about it in his head thinking if it was actually true. "What time is it?" Cole asked. Spike looked at his alarm clock, "It's 9:37 pm, why?" he asked. "I was hoping to get up at 9 o'clock tomorrow because I want to do some training and Nariko asked me to have a battle with her", "Can I join?". Cole looked at him saying "Yeah sure man, it would be great to have some back up out there incase Nariko gets out off hand".

Cole got up and said "Well I'm going to bed now, I'd talk a bit longer but I'm tired already so I'll see you tomorrow man". He took his hand out giving Spike a bro fist. "Yeah you as well" he said, putting his fist into Cole's.

As soon as he left the room Spike went back to try and fix his net. If he can fix his net tonight then he can use it tomorrow to help him with his training and battle. He yawned realizing he was very tired from catching the pipo monkey today. Spike looked at his net to see how much progress he made, "My net is halfway done, I can do the rest in the morning"

Spike got up to brush his teeth, he then got changed and went to bed. He was looking forward for the training and battle and was hoping there wouldn't be any more trouble with the monkeys as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Spike switched off the alarm, it was 8:30 am. He jumped out of bed, put on some new clothes, brushed his teeth and head off to the lounge to get himself some breakfast.

He remembered to try and finish his net but decided that he'll do it after he finished eating. Spike got to the lounge seeing that only Nariko was there eating toast and reading a book. She turned to see him entering the room, "Good morning" she said. "Good morning to you as well" Spike replied, he got out some cereal and started to eating very quickly.

"You look like you're in a hurry for something, why's that?" Nariko asked noticing it. Spike stopped eating and replied "Oh I need to finish off my net so I can do some training with Cole". "Are you going to battle against me too?",

Spike thought about the question which made him remember his conversation with Cole. "Um…well I was going to but I don't know if you'll allow me" he said answering her question. Nariko closed the book and put it down saying "I wouldn't mind, it won't only give me a chance to improve my skills with my sword but improve your talents as well".

Spike let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to get mad about it. "I'll see you later then" he said as he finished eating his cereal, Then Nariko replied "You as well, be prepared and ready".

Spike headed off whilst thinking about Nariko. "Odd, usually she would be very threatening like Kratos and Zeus but maybe she's not a bad person". Spike got to his room but saw Cole outside his room looking worried, "There you are" he said. Spike looked confused "What's wrong?", "Is you're net fixed yet?". "Yes but why?" he was even more confused. "It's those monkeys again, they're causing more trouble" said Cole explaining it to him.

Figuring out what he meant, Spike was about to open his door to get his net but realized it's not complete yet. "Oh no I forgot to finish fixing it" he said. Cole looked disappointed, "Do you have anything else that can stop them". Spike had an idea and was about to tell it when Fat Princess, Sly, Nathan and Radec ran up to him.

"Spike we need your help" they said. Cole raised his hands to say "Take an easy guys we know these monkeys are causing trouble just tell us what your problems are, then Spike and I will deal with them".

"They ruined my cake" said Fat Princess angrily, "Take them down". Then Sly spoke next "They ripped and stole a few pages out of my book with them, get them back". "They took my handgun" said Nathan looking worried, "You must get it away from them before someone gets hurt". "And they have my action fig-, uh I mean something valuable of mine" said Radec who almost panicked when he was close to saying the last word.

"Alright" said Cole, "We'll deal with them and get your possessions back right Spike?". He didn't answer, instead he had an angry look on his face. "Spike?", "Why should I even help you?" Spike asked them, "After all you all got angry at me over what happened yesterday".

"Oh come on" they said whilst whining. "Spike what are you doing?" Cole asked. "They broke something of mine so they should deserve it" said Spike who was still angry. "Look I know you're upset because of yesterday but you need to deal with the monkeys, don't you remember what I said last night about how they were upset and you didn't deserve your net to be destroyed, well don't let the same thing happen to them I mean I know you want revenge but it won't do you any good".

Spike thought about it and had to admit he was right, now he felt like he was being cruel to them. "Alright I'll help" he said, then Cole spoke t the others saying "Apologize to him first, then we'll deal with the monkeys". They all apologised without any hesitation.

"Good, ok Spike what do we do?" Cole asked. Spike started to explain his plan "Ok I need to get my Super Laser Cannon I need you guys to get them into the training room so I can activate it, got it?", Everyone nodded their heads. "Then lets move".

Spike headed towards his destination whereas everyone else went off the other direction. When Spike finally got there he went inside to see Nariko, Kratos and Raiden were already working on their fighting skills. Wasting no time Spike got out many crates and started smashing them to gain AP.

"What in Olympus are you doing?" Kratos asked with a ferocious look. Raiden and Nariko looked as well, "There's no time to explain" Spike said as he was crashing more crates.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come on guys, after them" Cole shouted as he pointed where the monkeys were. Everyone immediately chased after them. These made the monkeys run off in a different direction but were heading to the training room.

Everyone could see their stolen items especially Radec who was really eager to get what he wants back so that no one could see it. "I'll shoot you down if I have to" he shouted as he was pulling out his shotgun pistol. "Don't fire your weapon Radec" said Cole warning him, "Just stick to the plan". He grunted but did what he asked.

The monkeys were close to the location that Spike told them, the doors were open so they could get through. All of the Pipo monkeys went into the room with the others behind them, as soon as they got in the room they looked at Spike who activated his super laser cannon saying "Time to bring in the big gun".

After a few seconds the room suddenly turned bright then back to normal. All of the monkeys were gone and all of the items were on the ground, Spike raised his weapon in the air saying "Yeah" as his final victory move.

Everyone got in to collect their items, Parappa and Sir Daniel were outside the doors wandering what was going on. Raiden went up to Spike and said "Now I see what you were trying to do, you were trying to stop them causing havoc". He then looked at Kratos "You didn't need to be so aggressive Kratos". "I thought he was trying to cause trouble okay" said Kratos angrily.

"Good job man" said Cole as he was walking up to him. "Thanks for you're help, all of you" said Spike to everyone who helped him. They all thanked him as well, then Sly said "I guess we were pretty rough on you that other day so I apologize again". "Me as well" said Fat Princess and Nathan.

They all left the room to put their possessions away. Nariko walked up to Cole and Spike asking "Well then, shall we have our fight?", "Yeah" they said and got into their fighting positions. Parappa, Sir Daniel, Raiden and Kratos stayed and watched to see who'd win as they were about to fight in the Dojo stage. Then Spike thought to himself, "I'm just glad that we managed to deal with the monkeys and all of the items that were stolen weren't badly damaged".

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Colonel Radec who was on his knees holding his favourite toy which was now broken in his hands. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.


End file.
